What's Romione?
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: The Weasley twins and Harry decide to tease Ron about his shipping with Hermione one day at the Weasleys' house. It had been a boring stay so far, and the three want to have some fun and prank their friends. But little do they know that Hermione also has a few tricks up her sleeve.


_Heyy! Small Romione oneshot I thought I'd post! I might be posting more Romione, but no promises. I literally have like 10 fics/stories that I have to update. *shudders*_

 ** _The House Compition_**

 _ **Catergory: Drabble**_  
 _ **Prompt: Breakfast**_  
 _ **House: Slytherin**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Pot - do I look like JK Rowling to you?_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Good morning," Ron greeted, slipping down into a chair next to Harry one day at breakfast. It was the summer holidays, and the Weasleys had invited Harry and Hermione over two weeks before school started.

Hermione, who had just come in from the kitchen with a plate of fried eggs, smiled at him a little, "Morning, Ron," she replied, placing the plate in the middle of the table before sitting down opposite Harry and Ron.

Fred, who was sitting next to Harry, nudged him, "Eh, Harry, want to have some fun?" he whispered to him, a small grin tugging on his lips.

"Uh…sure, Fred," Harry replied uncertainly, turning slightly to face Fred.

'Follow our lead' George mouthed from the other side of Fred, and the twins exchanged smirks. Harry quirked an eyebrow, wondering what they were up to now, but half eager to join into any prank they had planned, as the days had been rather boring lately.

"So, Hermione, you being the very clever witch that you are," Fred began, not showing any sign on teasing, "Do you know what 'Romione' is?"

Ron choked on his milk, his ears turning red, ' _Oh no…._ ' he thought, inwardly groaning. The twins had been asking him about it for as long as Hermione had come to stay with them, but Ron never gave into their questions, teasing and hell knows what else.

But now, in front of Hermione, he was a pathetic, flustered and almost _shy_ person. He had hoped that his brothers would leave the two of them alone, but that was apparently not going to happen.

Hermione shook her head, confusedly, "No, I haven't," she replied slowly, "What is it?"

George smirked slightly, "Well, I'd tell you but…..why don't you ask _Ron_? I'm sure _he_ knows," he said, making Ron throw a nasty look in his brother's way.

Hermione simply shrugged, turning to face Ron with a small smile, "What is it?" she asked. For the brightest and smartest witch in her year, she was quite oblivious and dumb when it came to Ron and this 'Romione' business that was going on.

Ron's eyes widened, "I…uh…it's…nothing," he stammered, inwardly scolding himself for sounding so weak and flustered, which indeed he was around Hermione.

A chuckle escaped Harry's mouth, but the boy didn't even bother trying to hide it. Ron turned on him, an angry look on his flushed face. Harry turned his look evenly, smiling innocently back at him, though his green eyes said differently.

"Are…you sure?" Hermione said uncertainly, getting up from her chair and walking towards Ron, "You seem rather…warm?" she added, putting a hand on Ron's forehead, causing him to blush all the more, "Are you feeling quite alright?" Hermione turned to him, a sincere look on her face.

Ron nodded very quickly, "F-Fine, M-Mione," he stammered, "I was just…I just…I…." his voice trailed off again, digging his head for something to say that didn't sound stupid.

Hermione frowned a little, "Alright," she said, confusedly walking back to her chair and sitting down again.

"So, as we were saying, Hermione," George continued, "As Ronnie-poo can't answer the question, I believe we could,"

Harry bit back a snicker at Ron's indignant and flushed face. His lips twitched even more violently when Ron threw a disgusted look towards his brothers, grumbling something under his breath.

"You see, Mione," Harry said, suddenly feeling like he should embarrass Ron even more, "Romione is something very, very special indeed,"

Ron's face turned over a few shades of red, some that might just give his hair a run for its money.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Yes, it's about two people who love each other very much, have deep, deep feelings for each other," Fred continued earnestly, inwardly rubbing his hands with a malicious smile, "They're shy to admit it, but everyone knows they love each other,"

"They do, huh?" Hermione said evenly, her eyebrows going even higher, "Is it Harry and Ginny?" she asked suddenly, a mischievous smile tugging on her lips, "I thought they were Hinny,"

Harry choked suddenly, making Hermione's lip curl up in satisfaction.

"But, then again it could always be you and Angelina, right Fred?" she continued, innocently. Fred's face burned in embarrassment, and he, like Harry, glared too at the offending girl, "Frangilina is one of my favorite ships,"

Hermione lastly turned to George, "Ah, George," she smiled at him, causing the boy to pale immediately, "Who was that girl you're crushing on at school? Alice, was it?"

Ron snickered, George and Fred flushed, Harry glared, and Hermione eyed the boys in satisfaction, "Well, I should go now," she said, smiling sweetly at the flustered boys.

As she walked jauntily away, Hermione winked at Ron, "I like Romione best, though," she laughed playfully, grinning when he turned red once more.

"She knew…" Ron half groaned, looking at the other boys in defeat, "She knew all along…"

* * *

 _Tbh I bit OOC, but WHO CARES! I really love this shipping (just like Hermione XD) and really wanna write more about em!  
Anyway, thanks for reading!_

 _See ya,  
Cobra out!_


End file.
